


Leaking

by ZeeThorn



Series: Move Like A Sinner [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Collars, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Edging, Gags, Implied BDSM History, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lots of kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Photographs, Praise, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Zayn, Subspace, Teasing, Traffic Light System, gentle dom liam, handjobs, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeThorn/pseuds/ZeeThorn
Summary: “Such a good baby boy.” Liam rewards him with a quick kiss. Picking up the pen he trails it over areas where he has with the feather. “You know that you wouldn’t have a choice, would you? If I wanted to keep you like this, I could. Couldn't I? You know that though.”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Move Like A Sinner [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/381400
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Leaking

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look it's me continuing to procrastinate my main WIP

Not to brag or anything, but the box tie Liams put Zayn into looks really, _really_ good on him. 

He sits on the other side of the room, admiring his partner in silence as he lets the bondage have its effect on Zayn. Noting that the smooth red fiber he used to bind his submissive complimented his skin tone in a way that other colours just didn’t. The submissive in question stands completely still adjacent to one of the bedroom walls, his back ghosting the off-white surface but hips pushed out enough that it's noticeable and legs naturally just wider than shoulder-width apart. 

Liam's eyes meticulously scan Zayn's bound, naked body. From the white fabric blindfold firmly tied over his eyes, the collar fastened around his neck, down to the first binding around the top of his chest and below his shoulder; to the second binding, also around his whole upper body and arms but sitting under his nipples. Another tie just above his elbows can be seen below that but the rest of that work, including the binding of his forearms, is blocked from his current line of vision by Zayn's torso. Underneath that a doubled up tie below his bellybutton, Liam did that one to secure Zayn's arms to his back and begin the crotch harness just below it.

The crotch harness in question isn’t too complicated - done so it follows the lines of Zayn’s body, over his hips, along with the 'V' of his groin and ties off around the base of Zayn's darkened cock and balls. Clearly engorged, red, and standing proud. Liam can see a pearl of pre-come collecting ever so tantalizingly over the end of the urethra, collecting enough weight to make a clear string that falls down towards the towel on the floor below.  A very loose rope cuff connects his ankles, but all it is is rope tied around each ankle and woven around itself where it’s been left slack in the space between them. 

When Liam began his planning for this scene he knew he wanted to nail the smaller details, the things he knows will send _zings_ down his spine, Zayn’s too, and bring an extra flair of excitement in a scene when it impacts on them just that little bit more or in a way not previously expected. He thinks he’s just about nailed it, or at least he’ll know for sure by the time this scene is over.

Zayn's hips begin to rock in very small, slow circles. The movement looks natural, it’s so very very subtle, complimenting the rise and fall Zayn's shoulders and chest make with every breath. The visual has Liam pressing down over his own cock, somewhat neglected in his boxers and jeans, just to stamp off some of the pressure that’s steadily built since he made the first knot.

The air conditioning in the room presses a gentle breeze over the Liams back as he leans a bit more forward, retrieving his phone off it's resting place on the nearby side table, resting next to a little bottle of lube, gag, clicker, hand towel and emergency scissors. Liam ensures the shutter sound is turned on before taking a photo. 

Zayn jumps a little, head steering towards to noise and mouth parting a little more than it had been but otherwise doesn’t make a sound. Liam takes another photo, just in case.

“You look gorgeous like this baby boy,” Liam says to combat the returned silence. Standing up and moving over to his partner. Liam wraps his hand over another piece of rope that he’d not fixated on earlier, this extra piece of rope is the reason Zayn’s been made to stand here - arguably winning the credit for inspiring a horny Liam who had been alone in their house this time last week with this scene. It winds up from where it’s tied below one of Zayn’s elbows - separately to the box tie - around an old fitting on the wall and back down to the other elbow.

Liam runs his hand down from the rope to Zayn's shoulder, then along and up his neck to cup his jaw firmly. He kisses Zayn openly on the mouth. Zayn doesn’t make a sound but kisses back just as enthusiastically if a little sluggish. When Liam's done he backs away again, carefully so as to not brush or touch against Zayn anywhere other than the hand on his jaw and ruin the deprivation effect he wanted.

Silently, Liam returns to his seat and rests an ankle over his knee. Because this is his game tonight. Liam knows that with Zayn sometimes no play is the best play. That the right combination of anticipation and situational awareness or rather, lack of stimulation is exactly what Zayn needs. And as Zayn’s Dom, it’s exactly Liam’s job to know what he does and does not need and how to mesh that with exactly what he wants out of him as a submissive. 

Tonight, Liam not only wants Zayn to work himself up to the place he knows he goes during a scene, but he wants Zayn to feel completely, utterly helpless, and at his mercy. 

Zayn moves his head around from one side to the other, and Liam watches as another bead of precome that had gathered swings side to side with the movement. Still, Zayn does nothing and stays silent. 

Liam doesn’t generally put a timer on how long he might let Zayn stay in a particular position, but he does keep track to have an idea. He checks the watch on his wrist and it says it’s been around 20 minutes. Liam looks over his brow to see Zayn fidgeting again, head pushing against the wall and biting his bottom lip as his hips move in those slow, slow, little circles. 

Liam decides he wants to keep him like this just a bit longer. Trusting Zayn to colour if he needs to like he always does if his limits are being reached. Another few minutes later and Liams treated to Zayn clenching and unclenching his thighs and rocking his hips back and forth just ever so slightly. Liam waits, patiently for it to stop before he speaks. 

“Baby boy, what’s your colour?”

Zayn takes a moment to respond. “Green.” His voice cracks a little. 

“Good boy.” Liam praises, not missing the puff of air that passes Zayn's lips. Zayn faces his direction, a little off with the blindfold, and drops his head forward a bit as he shifts again in his bindings. 

“Now, I want you to turn around and face the wall for me,” Liam instructs, keeping his tone just the right side of firm but gentle. 

Zayn's eyebrows knit together at the command but he shuffles around to do as he’s told. Liam watches as Zayn presses himself up against it, almost as if it were a measure to check he was truly facing the wall before he leaves a little space. 

Liam’s not sure which view he likes better. Now the rope above Zayn's head has twisted but hasn't interfered with the box tie, all the bindings of which have come together neatly over Zayn's mid-back with the knots in line with his spine and joins his two wrists one above the other. Underneath that the crotch harness sits just above the swell of Zayn's ass and threads between his cheeks to disappear in the space between his legs and around his cock and balls. He truly is very proud of his rope work tonight.

Liam hums. “Spread your legs wider for me baby boy, pull the rope tight.” Zayn does as he’s told, shuffling his feet outwards until he can’t anymore.

This time the fidgeting starts sooner, Liam watches Zayn's wrists rotate in their tie, and his muscles contract and relax. He takes another few photos, just to remind Zayn he’s watching.

Zayn leans the side of his forehead against the wall, pushing his hips back. Liam has to grip his dick at the swelling of Zayn's ass. Especially when Zayn's hips rock side to side, then back and forth, and eventually in little circles again. This time Liam can see how his arms move with little ministrations. 

“Push your ass out for me baby boy,” Liam says. Unzipping his jeans in a way he knows Zayn should hear. 

He thinks he hears a muffled whimper, and Zayn more than pushes his ass out. He arches his back too, bending his knees in a mini squat as he begins rocking again. Liam grabs and uncaps the bottle of lube to squeeze a little in his palm before slicking his dick up. It’s completely unnecessary, the lube, and is only there to enhance the sound of Liam stroking himself off. 

Zayn moans and huffs a little. Which only heightens Liam’s need with a swift stab of arousal to the gut. But Liam doesn’t overdo it, he won’t let himself come like this tonight, or so soon. He adds more lube to this hand and continues to work over his cock.

“Slowly, move yourself side to side and around, don’t be shy about it,” Liam instructs, removing his hand from his dick because he knows Zayns subtle rocking was more than enough to make him cum and the real thing will be far too much to handle. 

Zayn rolls his neck, then his shoulders back and moans as he moves side to side, resting his forehead on the wall and pushing his hips back and out again. His knees shake and wrists tug weakly at the rope. Then he thrusts his hips back and forward, back and forward, as if humping the air might give him some (no doubt) sorely wanted friction. 

Liam stands again, ditching his jeans as he does so he’s left in just his briefs, and Zayn arches his back, rolling his forehead on the surface of the wall to change the way he’s facing and gasps. Liam hasn’t even touched him, but he does see yet another string of precome fall down towards the floor. “I’m so lucky to have such a good boy,” Liam comments as he intentionally moves past Zayn. There is literally no need to walk past him, other than to make Zayn suffer a bit. 

Zayn bites his bottom lip, thighs clenching again as he rocks his hips up towards his core before relaxing and pushing his ass out again. “So lucky to have a boy that’s so perfect in every way,” Liam adds, moving forward and resting his hand on the back of Zayn's neck just below the collar. Zayn jumps a little under the touch, everything going stiff for a split second and then melting away. Liam pushes his thumb and forefingers under the leather, applying a little extra pressure then rubbing in circles before guiding Zayn into another kiss. 

Liam uses the fact his mouth was agape to start to push his tongue into Zayn's mouth and claim it. He moves his hand down from his neck, over the bondage to his ass. Liam ends the kiss, pressing his middle finger down on the rope he knows is covering Zayns hole.

“I almost regret the rope here, I’ve been thinking about how nice it’d be to eat you out like this.” Liam comments, soaking in the shudders that consumed Zayn's body. He pushes almost around the rope to fondle _just_ around where his hole is but doesn't push any further. “You always taste so good.” He adds.

Zayn makes a soft sound deep in his chest, shuddering more. Liam knows he’s desperately trying to keep himself from fidgeting. 

Without saying anything Liam undoes the ties on the extra rope that keep Zayn connected to the wall fixture, then reaches up above Zayn's head and pulls it out, bundling it up and discarding it on the floor behind him for later use in the scene. Then he presses his chest to Zayn's back, hands on his hips to make sure Zayn can feel his hard cock through his briefs against his ass.

Liam then rests his hand on one of Zayn's hips and the other over Zayn's tummy, thumbing the rope there. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Liam asks rhetorically, using the opportunity to nip on the cartilage of Zayn's ear. “So pretty and hard.” Zayn exhales with a small sound. While Liam never said he wasn’t allowed to talk Zayn’s never been one for being particularly loud in bed, and Liam knows that English can become difficult when he goes into his submissive headspace. “Tell me how it feels.”

Zayn's lips parts with a gasp. “Good.” He breathes out after a few seconds. “Floaty.” 

Liam's hand smoothes up from where it had been on his stomach with a small detour to compress a nipple before resting over the front of the collar and under his jaw, pushing Zayn's head to curl his neck backward over the curve of his shoulder. He can feel Zayn gulp under the collar as he smoothes the hand that was on his hip over his stomach to the other hip and then up to the nipple Liam hadn’t given attention. This time he holds the pinch. Waiting until Zayn attempts to pull away from it around twenty seconds later before he releases it. He runs his hand back to Zayn's hip again and up and down where he can reach of Zayn's thigh. 

“You’re all mine,” Liam says possessively, a low growl to his voice as he nips Zayn’s jaw. 

Zayn cock twitches, an almost mute breathy “yours” punches it’s way out of his lungs. Liam lets go of his neck, gently pulling on the ring of the collar to pull his head forward and into its neutral position. Then he hooks his two forefingers in the rope above Zayn's spine to pull him back away from the wall to the middle of the bedroom before he manhandles Zayn so they face each other. Liam loves how Zayn stumbles with the ankle cuffs and notes that it will have to reappear in future scenes.

Liam walks to the top of their bed and fetches a pillow and drops it at Zayn's feet before he goes back over to where his phone is, picking it up and opening it. “Kneel for me, baby boy.” 

Zayn does as he’s told, Liam can practically see the gears of his brain turning to figure out the best way down. Zayn has figured out the pillow for the most part and adjusts himself to kneel on it properly. 

“Knees wider,” Liam instructs, again making sure the shutter is full volume before taking a photo. He drops the phone on the table from a small height, enjoying how it makes Zayn jump. 

Because he’s cruel, Liam doesn’t return to Zayn straight away, just crosses his arms and leaves him where he is because he can, because _he_ is in charge, and he wants Zayn to wait. There’s no feeling like it, this thrill that courses through his veins at the sight of his partner so beautifully co-operative and submissive. It’s like a charge of adrenaline, making his heart pound and body thrum with absolute desire. 

He goes to their (modest shoe-)box of toys which is open and waiting on top of the bed. Noisily rummaging through its contents and eventually pulling out a feather and an ink-less pen. Sighing, he crouches down in front of Zayn and ever so gently runs the tip of the feather over Zayn's shoulders and down, around Zayn's chest and stomach. Zayn flinches on the first touch with a gasp but readjusts himself just as fast. 

Liam hums as he watches Zayn's muscles jump under the sensation. Particularly liking how Zayn's stomach sucks in on itself like he wants to get away. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Liam muses aloud. “That something’s just missing here.” He hasn’t, but Zayn doesn’t need to know that. He sets the feather down next to the pen and kneels instead. Liam fondles Zayns chest around his nipples and then clamps down on them with his thumb and forefinger. Zayn's face and body contorts a little, a high pitched inhale, and _argh_ falls from Zayn's lips before he adjusts himself back again. 

“I think it’s some clamps.” Liam wonders aloud, releasing the pinch and then compressing again. “Silver ones, with a nice chain between them, or maybe a matte black, so long as they’re metal.” Zayn's breathing quickens and takes on a whimpered edge. Sneaking a glance at the clock Liam continues “you know the shop we go to would still be open… Could just tie you down around a bedpost, or back up against the wall while I nip out for them.” When Liam’s finished talking he lets go of Zayn's chest.

Zayn's hips undulate, and he fidgets again. “I’d gag you, too.” Liam continues, loving the response the dirty talk is pulling out of both of them, “make sure no one could hear you, but you absolutely love this, don’t you? So really I’d gag you just because I like doing it, and so do you.” Liam grips a hand at his hip and to silently make him stop moving. “You don’t make much noise, do you? Unless you’re begging for it, you’re so good for me no matter what.” Liam clamps down on both of Zayn's nipples again, drawing out a brief unintelligible protest.

“Or,” he says about thirty seconds later. “I could order some online now.” He picks up the feather again, running it over his sensitive nipples before making his way down Zayn's body, down the 'V' of his groin and to the inside of his thighs, taking care to not brush his dick. “Keep you like this until it arrived.” 

Zayn moans openly, his head dropping forward. “Could be weeks.” Liam chuckles. “Would you be able to be my good boy for so long? Would you do it?”

“Whatever you want, sir.” He says shakily. “I am yours to do as you want.” It doesn’t look like it pains Zayn to say the words out loud.

“Such a good baby boy.” Liam rewards him with a quick kiss. Picking up the pen he trails it over areas where he has with the feather. “You know that you wouldn’t have a choice, would you? If I wanted to keep you like this, I could. Couldn't I? You know that though.”

Zayn nods his head, upper body shifting around under the ropes. Liam hooks two fingers under the rope that sits below his nipples, tugging at it but not hard enough to force Zayn forward. “Good.”

Finally, Liam gives in to what he wants next and shucks his briefs. “Open up baby boy.” He says. Zayn's jaw drops open immediately. Liam works a hand up and down his cock a few times before he uses the other hand to grip under Zayns jaw, manhandling him to be in the right spot, “stick your tongue out.” He says next, tapping his dickhead on Zayn's tongue when he does before finally, _finally,_ sliding his way into Zayn's mouth. 

He doesn’t push all the way just yet, letting Zayn get used to the feeling. But he does thread his fingers into Zayn's hair, keeping him there. Zayn breathes heavily through his nose, the rest of his body antsy in the new position but overall doing well for having a cock just shy of pressing his gag reflex. When Liam’s had enough and felt as though he’s given Zayn a very generous adjustment period he pulls out and sinks back in. 

The wet heat of Zayn's mouth is nothing short of glorious. Liam moans unabashedly as he starts to gently fuck into Zayn's mouth. He hasn’t let up the grip on Zayn’s hair yet, but he does after a few thrusts. “Go on,” he tells Zayn. “Earn it.”

Earn what exactly, Liam’s not specified, but Zayn is nothing short of eager. Ardently using his whole body to move back and forth and rotating his head around side to side to suck thoroughly at Liams cock. Liam can’t help the sounds that fall from his lips, the response clearly encourages Zayn on with his technique that Liam’s been privileged to experience for several years now. “Fuck yes baby,” Liam pants, doing his best to keep up a stream of praise. “Doing so wonderful.” 

Soon enough, Liam can’t hold it back anymore. “Going to cum baby boy.” He warns Zayn. If possible it spurs Zayn to become even more zealous with his actions. Picking up the pace just that little bit more and ultimately pushing Liam over the edge.

“Don’t swallow it,” Liam pants before he spills over a few thrusts later. While he’s still cumming he pulls out of Zayn's mouth, making sure to coat Zayn's lips and tongue in it. 

“Fucking perfect.” Liam groans, weak in the knees. Zayn’s catching his breath open-mouthed. As instructed, he has not swallowed at least a sizeable portion of his orgasm. Some of Liam’s cum dribbles out from the swell of his swollen bottom lip. “Tongue out again f’r me babe.” Liam somehow manages to sound firm when he's almost wheezing. 

White stripes of his cum are clearly visible when Zayn sticks his tongue out. “Oh, such a good boy for me.” Liam praises again. Zayn whimpers openly as Liam prods a finger on the pool amassed there. “Stay there baby.” He instructs, fetching his phone again, and taking a photo. He chucks the device on the floor as he kneels down in front of Zayn. “You can swallow now darling.” 

Liam cups Zayn's face and presses a long kiss to his forehead and asks “what’s your colour?”

“Green, sir.” Zayn answers. 

Liam hums in approval. “Gosh, what on earth did I do to end up with such a gorgeous boy?” He repeats himself from earlier, genuinely wondering how lucky he is to have Zayn. The submissive makes a soft noise, dropping his head a little but not before Liam can spy a few tear tracks peaking out from under the blindfold, he wipes them away - not at all unused to shedding a few when he blows Zayn too. Liam looks down again to Zayn cock, just a little bit pitiful at how hard he is. But there’s still work to be done in this scene.

He stands up again, but not before pressing another long, chaste, kiss to his forehead and retrieves the face towel off the table to clean his hands and wipe Zayn's face off. Liam feels more settled than he did five minutes ago, with a wonderful orgasm and a scene that is unfolding _beautifully_ under his belt he’s halfway sated. Another pearl of precum gathers over Zayn's slit and he’s tempted to collect it on his finger and maybe feed it to Zayn, but he holds off. Instead, keeping up a steady string of praise and pet names. He pulls on a fresh pair of boxers too.

Liam swaps the face towel for the bottle of water, black penis gag, and clicker off the table. It’s his favorite gag to use on Zayn - the usual design of black leather with a small phallic attachment that inserts into the mouth. Except this one has a depression at the base of the fake cock, enabling a flat bite down that secures the shaft of the fake cock comfortably in one's mouth but doesn't part the jaw as wide.

“Colour?” Liam asks.

“Green, sir.” 

Liam kneels down again in front of Zayn, resting one hand on his hip and using the other to cup his jaw as he kisses Zayn, making every effort to be as sensual as possible by sucking on Zayn's tongue and biting at his lower lip in the way he knows Zayn loves. When he draws back it's like he pulls the oxygen out of Zayn's mouth, Zayn chasing him as he moves back with a whimper for more. “I want you to have some water.” He tells Zayn, holding the bottle up to Zayn's lips and guiding him as he takes a drink. “Slow sips.”

When he’s satisfied Zayn’s re-hydrated he sets the water down and instead picks up the other two items he brought with him. “I’m going to gag you now, baby boy.” He says. Flipping the gag around the right way he says, “open up a bit wider for me darling.” 

Zayn complies, because he is _so so good_ , and Liam is honestly a bit dizzy from it. He pushes the gag in and Zayn bows his head so Liam can fasten the buckle at the back of his head. 

“Head up for me.” He says when he’s done. “Too tight?” He asks, Zayn shakes his head. “Right then,” Liam clicks the clicker to test it when it gives the satisfactory sound he stands and moves around Zayn to push it the right way into Zayn's right hand. 

“You recognise that don’t you?” Liam asks. Zayn nods. “Good boy,” he praises. “If you need to colour I want you to click this twice. Understand?” 

Zayn nods again. “Demonstrate for me,” Liam says, and Zayn complies. _Click-click._ “Good boy.” He kisses the top of his head and walks back to his original seat. 

Much like at the beginning of this scene Liam leaves Zayn be. He can see the muscles in Zayn's neck and jaw clench and unclench as he adjusts to the presence of the gag. “You can sit down,” Liam says a minute later, realising Zayn has stayed up on his knees the whole time when he sees the muscles shaking from exertion. 

Several minutes later Liam pulls out his phone again, this time turning the shutter sound off as he takes his photos. A nice collection has come out from this scene and he looks forward to showing Zayn sometime tomorrow or the next time they think about playing like this. He’s also keen to demonstrate that the nipple clamp talk wasn’t just talk, that a pair would truly look phenomenal on him. He doesn’t need that now though when he has the real thing in front of him. 

Liam's attention is piqued when Zayn begins panting, _huffing_ under the gag, his shoulders roll forward and he curls up a bit where he’s seated on his haunches. He watches as Zayn hangs his head and takes deep breaths in through his nose before slowly letting them out. It happens a few times before Liam asks. “Do you need to colour baby?” 

Zayn shakes his head, a sound not unlike a sob comes from under the gag though and Liam won’t let that happen. He stands up, pulling Zayn up with two fingers under his chin. “You sure about that baby boy?” He asks. Zayn nods, moaning under the gag and curling up again, and Liam trusts him to use his colours if he needs to. He stands up and circles Zayn, like a predator about to swoop in on his hapless prey.

Zayn’s shaking, Liam can see his hands especially getting antsy; twisting and pulling at the fastenings that keep him restrained. Liam sort of loves this. The sight of increasing desperation and the restlessness taking its hold. He circles Zayn again, knowing Zayn can sense it before he sits back down again, palming his re-filling cock as Zayn struggles. 

Zayn's chest expands and compresses with each heavy breath, the rope not affording him any flexibility. He grunts as he squirms, his movements becoming more and more erratic and feral. Several times Zayn lifts up off his heels and thrusts the open air, body contorting at whatever angle he can afford. Liam suppresses a cruel chuckle as he watches Zayn try to force his arms around his body towards his cock. Obviously, the exercise is fruitless, and he ends up abandoning it. But not before he lets out a frustrated sob. The force of it makes Zayn fold, his chest coming down to his thighs and then his forehead resting on the ground. Liam can see and hear more heaving, the angle Zayn tries to grind down on doesn’t work and Zayn cries out, doubling his fight against the rope. 

Liam considers calling yellow. This is not the first scene where Zayn has fought his bondage. In fact, during most scenes Liam instructs Zayn to do it - part to solidify Liam’s dominance and another part because Zayn _likes_ to squirm and wriggle when he can’t escape. This though seems to be approaching a new level. He has to remind himself, as Zayn writhes, that he trusts Zayn to colour. 

Zayn sits back up again, whimpering as he tries to pull his arms away from his body and curls side to side. His hips thrust up again into the open air, cock slapping his abdomen. Then Zayn curls up,squeezing his thighs together. It looks like there’s a brief second where Zayn is successful in trapping his cock there, but one hump later and it springs up and away. From that angle, Liam knows Zayn wouldn’t be able to grind much anyway.

An utterly defeated sound comes from Zayn as he sits up and re-spreads his legs. His arms still fidget and paw at what bits of rope he can reach but is overwhelmingly unsuccessful. He doesn’t fight again though, sobbing under the gag as he accepts his fate and does his best to settle. Occasionally he’ll curl his hips up, moaning pitifully, but will come back to his kneeling position. 

Liam feels a little bad as he palms his cock again. He hadn’t planned on cumming twice this scene but he might just be with the visual he’s had. He listens carefully to Zayn's heavy, calming breathing for a minute more. But then Zayn’s sobbing takes on a different sound, and Liam can feel more than see a shift in his partner. “Baby boy, what’s your colour? One-click for green, two for red or yellow.” 

Zayn doesn’t respond immediately, as if mulling it over in his head. “Zayn,” Liam warns. “What’s your colour?” Zayn hangs his head, sniffing as he clicks the clicker twice. 

Immediately Liam lifts off of his chair and undoes the gag. “Talk to me baby red or yellow?” He does his best to keep the worry out of his tone. 

Zayn can’t answer immediately, wet cries preoccupying him as he leans into Liam. Liam goes to undo the blindfold but Zayn protests. “No, no, please.” His tongue sounds heavy and a little sluggish. 

“Colour, Zayn. Now.”

Zayn heaves in a deep breath. “Yellow.” He says. “I think.”

Liam calms down a little, holding the back of Zayn's head gently and smoothing the other up and down Zayn's arm to maintain contact. “Talk to me darling, why do you think you’re yellow?” He asks softly.

Zayn opens his mouth to speak but sobs again. “I-I don’t know,” he admits. Shoulders coming in as he curls up. “‘m green but I think I need a break?” He offers, still sounding unsure. 

“I’m calling a break now anyway darling.” Liam decides. “Do you want the blindfold off? Or anything removed?” He asks, remembering Zayn's protest a moment ago. 

Zayn shakes his head vigorously. “No, too much.” He says. 

“Too much of what? Darling.” Liam kisses the top of Zayn's head, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I-I don’t know,” Zayn admits again. 

“Ok,” Liam says softly. “That’s ok.” He rocks Zayn side to side. “You’re doing so well gorgeous, so good for me.” The statement seems to bring on a fresh round of tears, choking Zayn up in a way that just consumes him. 

“We’re going to have a cuddle” Liam mutters quietly, manhandling a limp Zayn into his lap. Zayn, to his credit, does best he can to help and Liam steadily adjusts himself so he’s cross-legged with Zayn's across his lap with his legs stretched out. The movement provides the first real skin to skin contact on Zayn's cock this entire scene and he lets out a guttural, open-mouthed moan. “Stay with me, darling.” Liam reminds him, not caring about that so much as he does Zayn staying present with him and calming down. 

“I’m going to remove your collar, just for the break darling, ok.” Liam reaches to unbuckle the leather. Zayn shakes his head. “It wasn’t a request,” Liam says. “You can keep your blindfold but the collar goes for now, just while you get your breath back.” Zayn acquiesces and leans his head forward for easier access.

“You’re ok.” He soothes when it’s off and set down next to them, wrapping Zayn in a tight hug and rocking them side to side in his lap. 

The cries continue for a short while, then taper down to little sniffs. “Can you talk to me darling?” Liam asks. “Why did you hesitate with your colour?”

Zayn's curled up sideways against Liam’s chest as they rock side to side, every inch of them available pressed against the other. “‘m sorry,” Zayn whines. “I wasn’t trying to.” 

“Hey hey just tell me what’s going on, don’t apologise.”

Zayn hiccups. “Just- Just got all emotional all of a sudden and was trying to keep it down, and like.” He hiccups again. “I knew I had been good, and I was so desperate to keep being good but then everything suddenly hit you know?”

Liam begins moving in little circles, rocking them around as he lets Zayn ramble. “And like, just suddenly got so desperate for _anything_ , and it felt bad but I just felt desperate and I couldn’t focus on anything because ‘m so hard it almost _hurts_ but I know I want to be good, and not struggle like I was but I couldn’t stop.” Zayn sobs again as Liam sighs a quiet “oh darling,” and smoothes a hand through his hair. 

“I didn’t colour cause I’m _green_ I promise ‘m _green_ but I just got so frustrated and emotional and mixed up cause I suddenly feel so buzzed and like there’s a crawling under my skin and I _needed_ something I _needed_ to be touched but I wanted to be good and patient and good for you and it got too much but not yellow too much.” Zayn noses his way into Liam's neck, heaving a sob when he finishes talking.

“I understand darling,” Liam says, noting the high pitched stress coming through Zayn's voice. “Deep breaths I’ve got you.” He says. Zayn takes in a huge gulp of air and Liam plays with the hair at the top of his neck, knowing it calms him. “Relax, _relax,_ I’ve got you.” He says again, and this time it’s like Zayn melts, every muscle goes slack. “Good boy, that’s it.” He praises. “You’re doing so well.”

They stay like that for an indefinite period of time. During which Liam gets Zayn to drink some more of the water from the neglected nearby bottle. Soft background music filtering through the room as Liam hushes and rocks Zayn. “How do you feel, love?” Liam asks.

Zayn sniffs. “Better.” He admits, “still a bit, like, hyped, also fuzzy.”

“What do you think you need to feel better?” Liam asks. 

Zayn shrugs best he can. “This is ok.”

“Do you feel like you want to end the scene?” Liam asks gently.

Zayn shakes his head. “No, no, I can be good.”

Liam presses a kiss to his hairline. “You already are good.” He corrects. “So good. I think you just needed a bit of attention. We’ve done a lot of isolation type play today, and we’ve probably reached your limit with that, but don’t think you’ve been bad because you’ve been absolutely perfect all the way through tonight, so so wonderful.” 

Zayn moans, if it were possible he would have curled into Liam more. Liam smoothes his hand down from wrapping Zayn up tight down the side of his body, thumbing over his ribs and then the outer skin of his thigh. He presses as many kisses as he can to Zayn's face and head. 

Zayn fidgets in his arms, biting his lip. “Green.” He says unprompted.

“Yeah? There’s no rush darling. We have all the time you need.”

“Yes Liam,” Zayn breathes. “I think so.”

“Ok, well, another minute or two and we can think about resuming. Want my baby boy to be sure.”

Zayn hums, nuzzling into Liam's neck. “Love you.” He says softly.

“Love you too, so so much,” Liam says, pressing his hand to Zayn's chest and peppering the skin he can reach around his face and body with kisses. “Love you more than you know.” He knows he’s laying it on thick, but that’s also kind of his job. It’s worth it when he can see Zayn smile from where he tucks himself into the space of his neck and collarbone. 

“Ready?” Liam asks, another minute later, lightly pinching one of Zayn's nipples in little pulses when he nods. “You sure?”

“Yes, Sir.” Zayn moans. 

“Ok.” Liam shifts his hips so he can poke Zayn's leg with his cock. “Then we can begin. When you’re ready I want you to kneel again for me, just get yourself anywhere you can, you won’t need the pillow.”

Zayn's eyebrows furrow where Liam can see them peeking out from the blindfold. He sits up and rotates away from Liam's body to roll onto his knees and spreads them apart just like he has before. 

“Perfect,” Liam praises, picking up the collar and standing. He goes behind Zayn and removes the blindfold. Zayn whimpers, but ultimately doesn't protest. Liam walks away from Zayn, choosing to put it on the table. When he turns Zayn is staring wide-eyed up at him, but looks away, eyes downcast as soon as they make eye contact. 

Liam hums, walking back over and gripping Zayn's jaw to force the eye contact. Old tear tracks stain his face, and his pupils are blown wide, but otherwise, Liam’s satisfied that Zayn's onboard after his break and that they can move forward. He picks up the collar, fastening it back around Zayn's neck to officially reintroduce themselves into the scene. 

Zayn breathes open-mouthed, licking his lips as Liam kneels behind Zayn once again. He picks up the discarded rope from earlier and holds it up either side of Zayn's body so Zayn can see, folding the length in half and pulling it taut as he can before holding it over the pre-existing binding under his nipples. Zayn moans, thigh muscles clenching and unclenching as Liam threads the end through the loop and re-enforces the tie around his middle with a few circulations and a secure knot. 

The original plan was to force Zayn to squirm before this bit anyway, and then once he’d made the new tie get him to do it again. But he doesn’t want a repeat of what’s just happened so instead he repeats earlier by pressing his chest to Zayn's back and resting his palms flat over each side of Zayn's groin, just out of reach of his cock. He spoons his body best he can around Zayns, hoping it makes Zayn feel safer and more grounded with more skin to skin contact. The muscles in Zayn's thighs, abdomen, and ass clench and unclench in turn as Liam feels the skin there, smoothing up again to Zayn's semi-abused nipples. He defers reacting to Zayn half-hearted “oh shit” plea and pinches them _hard_. 

“Language.” Liam admonishes and stands up, not allowing this discretion to slide. “Forehead to the floor.” He commands. 

Zayn's cock jumps and the new string of precome Liam is delighted to see swings as he does as he’s told. “Arch your back,” Liam instructs him, humming in approval when Zayn's ass is better presented. Liam stands over Zayn, running his hand over the skin of his exposed ass to warm it up. “You don’t get to use swear words unless I tell you, do you, baby boy?” 

“No, sir.” Zayn groans. 

“Guess I’ll just have to remind you of that, won't I? Help you be good for me.” Liam adds. “I think ten.” 

“Please, sir.” Zayn agrees. “I’m sorry sir.”

“Count them for me, you miss any and it’ll be extra, understood?”

“Yes sir.”

The first one on each cheek is fairly light, just letting Zayn warm up as he alternates and gets progressively harder. Dutifully, Zayn counts, his voice only wavering when they reach number seven, but he never tries to move away. After then tenth Liam makes sure to smooth his hand over the reddened skin and praise Zayn. “Good boy, you took that so well.” He says, kissing the small of his back; watching Zayns fists unclench and relax even though he trembles under Liam's hands, breathing deeply but quickly through the pain. “My good baby boy.”

Liam retrieves his phone, turning the shutter sound back on to take two more pictures, one from where he’s stood, and can see Zayn's head to the floor and knees wide apart behind him, and another from behind, with Zayn's ass, cock and balls on display and yet another _beautiful_ silvery-clear string of precome dangling between his legs and heavy enough to stretch out and latch onto the floor. “Up, baby boy.” He says, watching Zayn struggle to do so, then without giving him a break. “Stand.”

Zayn's knees knock as he stands for the first time in a while now. Liam puts the phone down again and strides over, capturing Zayn's mouth in a possessive, searing kiss. He breaks it off and circles Zayn slowly, as if inspecting him. In part he is, he wants to ensure none of the rope has cut off any circulation or become undone somehow. Neither is apparent though. And so he can do his favourite inspection and just admire how beautiful Zayn truly is. Every inch of him, tattooed or not is practically flawless. “Colour?” Liam does not miss the shudder that runs through Zayn's body when he continues to walk around him.

“Green,” Zayn says, and Liam wholly believes him.

Liam hums, pausing in his circling and faux-frowning at Zayn's cock. In his peripheral, he can see Zayn hold his breath, and when he reaches out for said cock he squeezes his eyes shut. 

Zayn is hot and heavy in his hand. He doesn’t apply pressure, but he holds it delicately and trails his thumb and fingers over the shaft. Liam grins as he says “you’re so fucking wet, baby boy, leaking with it just about everywhere.” 

Zayn eyes close in a silent moan but doesn’t move. Liam lets go, “Good boy.” He circles Zayn again and the next time he passes he takes a proper hold of the dick, using the precome that’s been building over and over again this entire scene to push down to the base of his cock. 

Zayn lets out a sound Liam’s never heard him make before, and grins, the two make eye contact and he makes sure Zayn knows how proud he is of pulling out that sound. While maintaining eye contact Liam stops and squeezes towards the top of the shaft. A wounded but desperate look crosses Zayn's face when he slides his hand off and doesn't return it. “Very good.” Liam praises, gripping his own cock through his briefs and enjoying Zayn's choked whimper at the sight. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Liam asks a little mean. Zayn nods his head. “Which part?”

Zayn stammers, “The, pressure, sir, your hands are very big and hardly need to move to go up and down, felt nice sir.” 

Liam doesn’t stop palming his own cock as he drinks in Zayn's rapid talk, and the way his eyes can’t leave Liam’s hand. “Good,” Liam says. Letting go of himself and slowly and loosely tugging at Zayn's cock a few times, alternating his hands one over the other like he’s pulling something towards him. Zayn makes the noise again and Liam’s in love enough to make a comment. “Fuck baby boy that’s what I want to hear.” He says, stopping to just use the one hand and squeeze harder. “You really are quite hard, aren't you? Tell me how it feels.”

Zayn's quads spasm as he forces himself to stay still. “so good, sir.” He rushes out in a gasp. “Without you, it hurts, so uncomfortable, but you make it feel so good.” He moans.

“Correct answer baby boy,” Liam says, he’s eased up again on the amount of pressure he’s applying, but it does the intended job very well. Liam makes a sound of contemplation and drops Zayns dick from his hand. Liam clears up the items left at their feet, the bottle of water, gag, and pillow. 

Zayn makes a high pitched keen, breathing heavily and unevenly through his nose, eyes shut and mouth agape until Liam gets down on one knee in front of Zayn, trailing his hand up the inside of Zayns leg from his knee to the crease of his groin. “Spread your legs wider baby,” Liam asks, and Zayn spreads them to be as wide as possible. 

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Liam repeats himself for the hundredth time. “And good boys get rewarded, don’t they baby?”

“If that’s what you want, sir.”

Liam grins and laughs a little. “Very good answer.” He comments, trailing his other hand over Zayn's ass, fondling under the rope at the base of his spine before pressing his hand down firmly to hold Zayn still as he takes Zayn into his mouth. It’s a good thing he did because Zayn nearly buckles at the sensation, a cry of pleasure falling from his mouth. Liam sucks gently and bobs his head up and down, his other hand holding the base of Zayn's cock steadily. Zayn breathes sharply, through his mouth. “No cumming, do you hear me?” Liam says, pulling away for a second to make eye contact. “You are to let me know if you're going to.”

“Yes sir.” Zayn groans, upper body seized and curled up, allowing Zayn to watch and Liam takes him again. Every time Liam sucks, or tongues over the vein of his shaft, or does anything remotely mediocre to add to the blowjob Zayn whimpers or lets out pleasured sounds. If Liam didn’t know him any better, he’d have thought the sounds were faked out of obligation. 

“Li-Sir- gonna-” Zayn holds his breath, and Liam comes off of him immediately. Zayn looks like he might just start crying again, and exhales forcefully to calm himself down. 

“ _Very_ good baby boy, were you close?” He asks, standing up and cupping Zayn’s jaw.

A tear leaks from Zayn's eye as he whispers “yes, sir.”

Liam hums a semi-sincere apology. “My perfect boy. Doing exactly as he’s told.” He says, pressing his mouth to his hairline and taking note of how his submissive reacts. Liam can see that the praise lessens the blow of the almost orgasm, but he knows Zayn must be tired by now. It’s been a long week (month… year), and even though they had today off and had the chance to sleep in it takes longer than that for Zayn to recharge his batteries. Liam glances at the clock, it’s not too late, but having started this scene in the late afternoon was a good idea, as much as Liam is enjoying this it’s time to think about wrapping things up. 

“How far would you go?” Liam asks, to keep up a stream of communication. “How much do you want to be my good boy?”

“Anything.” Zayn breathes out. “Sir.” Liam takes notes on how he sways a little on his feet, spending an extended period of time standing or on your knees and high-intensity emotions do not do well for battling fatigue.

“Yeah?” Liam presses. “Even if it meant you didn’t cum?”

Zayn closes his eyes, breathing calmly, no doubt preparing himself for that exact event transpiring. “Yes, sir.” He says. Opening his eyes and clenching his jaw, steeling himself for the next instruction. 

The hint of distress spurs Liam to cup Zayn's jaw again and thumb his cheek, wiping away old tears gathered there. Scratch tired, Liam thinks, he must be exhausted. “It’s lucky then, that you happen to be such a good boy, and I’m not in the business of denying my _gorgeous,_ well-behaved baby boy an orgasm when he’s been so good for me.”

A wave of relief physically washes over Zayn's body, every muscle going a little slack. “Thank you, sir.” Zayn gasps, sounding emotional. 

“I just can’t decide if I want you to cum twice for me, or if I save it for one big one.” Liam muses out loud, making a show of thinking it over. He fingers the rope work at the top of Zayn's chest. “I’m thinking the latter, darling, but you have to tell me when you’re about to cum for that and do what you just did _so_ well for me again. Can you do that?”  


“Yes sir,” Zayn says almost immediately. Liam laughs a little at the determination shining through. “Excellent.” He rounds out the syllables, fingering and slightly adjusting the alignment of other bits of his rope work for the sake of it. 

“On the bed, on your knees.” He instructs, stepping away from Zayn to watch as he half-hobbles the short distance to the bed. Zayn realises the first barrier to this task almost immediately when the ankle cuff barely allows him to lift one foot above knee height.

Liam is delighted to see Zayn breaking the predicament down because they have a higher bed than normal. There’s a sort of sick part of him that burns with pride and passion as he watches Zayn have to sit on the bed and hoist his legs up to roll back onto the bed. Zayn moans outright when his dick comes into contact with the sheets. Liam sets them up to make eye contact at that moment though, and instead of chasing after that long-desired friction for his cock Zayn forces his hips up and away from the sheets to shuffle his knees to under his body and lift himself up. 

Liam sighs as he approaches the end of the bed, Zayn needing no instruction to shuffle over to where he stands. 

“You look so beautiful.” Liam comments. 

“Thank you, sir,” Zayn says, eyes downcast and shy with yet another compliment. Liam hooks two fingers in the ring of his collar and forces him to look up.

“I am Liam’s perfect boy. Repeat that for me, now.” Liam says firmly.

“I am Liam’s perfect boy.” Zayn parrots. 

“Again.”

“I am Liam’s perfect boy.” 

“Good, now, ‘Liam is mine and I am Liam’s’”

“Liam is mine and I am Liam’s”

“‘I am a gorgeous and brave submissive.’”

Zayn is getting progressively more and more flustered with the repetition. “I am a gorgeous and brave submissive.” He says quietly, struggling to make eye contact during especially the last one. Liam lets go of the collar.

“I am Liam’s perfect boy, again please.”

“I am Liam’s perfect- _oh_ ” Zayn falters when Liam wraps a hand around his dick.

“Yes?” Liam prompts, not stopping in his actions. 

“I am Liam’s perfect boy.” He fires out rapidly.

“And ‘Liam is mine and I am Liam’s.”

“Liam is mine and I am Liam’s” Zayn nearly chants.

“You know what’s coming, ‘I am a gorgeous and brave submissive.’”

“I am a- _ah_ \- a gorgeous an-and brave submissive.” He says louder this time, only interrupted as Liam squeezes his hold on Zayn’s cock randomly. 

Liam doesn’t say anything now, listening out for the sound of Zayn being close. It comes sooner rather than later when the _ah, ah_ , noises Zayn makes dies down for knitted eyebrows and fish mouthing silence. “Close.” Zayn forces out, and Liam drops his cock.

The action drags a strangled sound from Zayn, sitting down on his heels he leans into Liam's chest and arches his back as he staves off the orgasm, and probably the wave of _almost there_ he has to negotiate with his body. Liam smoothes his hand over Zayn's back, rubbing a hand down his spine and back up to his neck, pulling him up by the ring again. 

“Colour?” Liam asks.

“Green, sir, please Green.”

“Hey hey,” Liam hushes. “You know I’m going to take care of my perfect boy.”

Zayn nods, most of the tension seeping away and rising up onto his knees again, ready for another go. “Yes sir, I know sir.”

“Good,” Liam says. Palpating Zayn’s balls in one hand, turning them over and squeezing, pulling a little but only to test the waters. Zayn accepts it all without protest, just as Liam knew he would. He begins to wank Zayn off again, taking note of Zayn's face as he does. At first, Zayn looks down at his cock and Liam’s hand but then he makes a quiet noise, like a muted whimper and looks at him. His eyes are glazed and lips swollen, a flush has spread out over upper body and his face takes on the almost awed look he gets when he’s needy and overwhelmed. 

“You look like you want to beg, darling,” Liam says, after a moment, smiling. “So do it.”

“Please,” Zayn rushes out immediately, as fast as Liam’s ever seen him. “Please Liam please _please_ let me cum.”

“I don’t know babe, you’re not leaking that much anymore.” He teases, grinning when Zayn protests. “No, no _please_ Liam, _please_ I need to.”

“Need to?” Liam parrots. Stopping his hand mid-stroke. “I think I decide what you need.”

“Please Liam- _Sir_. I-I’m so close.” Zayn hiccups, upper body going rigid and curling a little sideways like he’s holding back from thrusting into Liam’s fist. 

“Really?” Liam asks, letting go and stepping back as he crosses his arms over his chest and curls a hand under his chin. 

“ _Please._ ” Zayn sobs. His hips jolt forward and thrust into open air again, so much like what he did at the beginning of the scene. Liam’s grin is a bit feral, loving the full circle they've come around. He hums, as if unconvinced, knowing that it’ll rile Zayn up even more. Which, ultimately, is the goal here. He knows this is pushing on all of Zayn's helpless buttons. “Should just leave you like this. Use some more rope to tie you up to the top of the bed frame so you can’t get down from your knees, you wouldn’t be able to hump the bed or anything.”

Zayn looks winded as he begs, squirming in his bonds the more he details what he could do. _“No_ Liam _please_.” He pleads. 

“A spreader bar between your thighs, maybe a cock ring under this bit of rope or those nipple clamps we talked about earlier. Oooh, that’s a thought-” Liam reaches forward and undoes the tie around his cock and balls, unthreading so it hangs loose. “Now you have to do all the work in holding back because you wouldn’t dare cum without my permission, would you darling?”

Zayn pants heavily, shaking hard and shakes his head vigorously. Stammering “no-no, sir, but- _please_.”

“Then again,” Liam wraps his hand around Zayn's cock, moving slowly just to see Zayn suffer some more. “You barely even need to be touched to come… I bet I could go get that feather I used on you before-” Zayn heaves another uneven, fraying gasp of air. “Barely even got a grip and it looks it could get you over the edge.”

Liam squeezes around Zayn's dickhead in little pulses and swipes his hand over the tip. Zayn groans, panicky sounds coming out with each breath he takes. “Or instead of the feather-.” Liam continues, cut off when Zayn shouts. “Close!”

Liam drops his dick again, Zayn curls up and releases a tortured sound.

“Fuck you truly are my perfect boy.” Liam murmurs, cupping Zayn's face to kiss him, caressing his face reverently. Zayn looks just this side of a breakdown, and Liam knows the limits been reached. “Even when I tease you you take it all. My simply gorgeous boy.” 

Zayn whimpers into Liam's mouth and he can sense the rising emotional state. “Hey hey,” he hushes, pressing a finger to Zayn's lips. “No crying, yeah? I’m going to take care of you.” He reassures. 

Zayn nods mutely, his hair is in utter disarray and he looks utterly debauched. Needy, and dazed. He closes his eyes as Liam slips his forefingers inside Zayn's open mouth, poking his tongue and then scissoring them to open Zayn's jaw. Quickly he removes his fingers and grips his chin for another kiss, using the fact Zayn's mouth is already open to claim it.

When he can feel Zayn's calmed down from the edging enough to stop thrumming he steps back and out of the kiss, leaving Zayn to watch him retrieve the bottle of lube from the bed. He squirts a generous amount in his hand, rubbing his fingers against his palm to spread it out liberally over the appendage and wraps it back around Zayn's cock. Zayn’s so far gone now he can barely speak, so Liam rests one knee up on the bed, and plants the other foot firmly on the floor so he can wrap an arm around Zayn from the side. 

“You’re practically dripping for me, baby boy.” Liam comments when he starts to pump his fist, he leans into mouth behind Zayn's ear, sucking softly as he says “I don’t even need the lube-“ punctuating the statement with a gentle nibble to the shell of his ear, then, “but I know how much you like it _wet_.” 

Zayn whimpers out a hyperventilated sob, utterly wrecked. Liam can feel it reverberate through his body and into his. Zayn has a few deep breaths and then Liam says, “you know, I’m doing all this work here. Reckon you should chip in if you really want it.” 

Zayn has that awed look on his face again as he looks down his body to where Liam holds him. Experimentally, he thrusts forward, testing out the implied instruction. “Go on, baby, show me you want it.” Liam kisses his temple softly. “Earn it.” Zayn quickly builds up speed in his thrusting until he’s a nail short of hammering, making aborted little sounds as Liam meets him every time with his fist and swipes over his dickhead every stroke with more pressure.

“Gonna- gonna, _Liam_ ,” Zayn warns, stopping his thrusting.

“Cum baby, come on come for me.”

Zayn must forget how to breathe properly when Liam says that, but he’s not too worried about it when the noises Zayn’s making, as addictive as Liam finds them, taper off into the silence of knitted eyebrows and the off-rhythm pace Zayn always finds himself in when he’s about to cum.

“Come on baby cum for me.” Liam rushes out one last time, just as invested and immersed in the orgasm as Zayn is. Liam watches Zayn's face as it hits him, an almost surprised expression taking over his features when he cries out. It physically knocks him over, his body seizing as his thighs press together and he curls up into both Liams hold and around his core as he comes, long and hard and so _so_ messy. 

Liam holds him as upright as he can and strokes him through it, waves of shudders racking his frame so hard Liams inclined to hold him harder so he stays in one piece. “Yes, love, that’s it, _that’s it_ , god you’re so fucking beautiful darling.” Watching the event has Liam a little winded too, but it’s a good thing he had the grip he did on Zayn because the boy becomes absolutely boneless once the orgasm has washed through him. Liam laughs in triumph and lets go of Zayn's dick to touch and kiss every inch of skin he can reach, making sure to pepper all over his face and praise him with soft words. Aftershocks ripple through Zayn, making his muscles twitch occasionally as Liam pulls away from the loosened crotch harness, taking special care not to chafe or give him some very unpleasant rope burn. All the while murmuring praise and endearment for his absolute angel of a boyfriend.

When it’s over he manhandles Zayn delicately down the bed and rests him upright against the headboard with a pillow. Zayn is always a little lost after intense scenes and even more intense orgasms, so Liam doesn’t push him for anything. He breathes open-mouthed and looks dazed as Liam kisses down his body, a sheen of sweat coating his skin, whispering synonyms for how amazing he thinks Zayn is between them, to his ankles and _ever so gently_ unties the knots that make up the ankle cuff. Once the rope has been removed from around the joints and pushed haphazardly off the side of the bed to the floor he massages the soles of his feet, one at a time, and flexes the joint up, down and around in circles. Then moves up his body and manhandles Zayn into where he wants him in his lap.

When he’s sat Zayn there comfortably, letting his exhausted partner settle on him completely before he starts to undo the rest of the bondage. Slowly but gently, he works his way up Zayn's back, humming slowly as he does and maintains a steady stream of sensual touches and praise. Reminding Zayn how loved he is and how well he did. Liam’s not sure how much Zayn actually hears, but Liam’s always left with an overwhelming sense of love, euphoria, and power after a scene, especially when he gets Zayn to cum as hard as that, and taking care of him after is one of his favourite parts.

Liam has a non-negotiable list when it comes to aftercare. Constant affection; praise and kisses, soft touches, and massages with lotion. Also, fuzzy socks, cuddles, blankets, soft warm clothes, sweets, Powerade, a bath, and being fed. Despite Zayn being able to produce some very cranky squints and protests in the past Liam will never let Zayn walk unless absolutely necessary. The order of Liam’s aftercare list, however, is mostly negotiable. 

“Sweetheart?” Liam rouses Zayn's attention when the last of the rope is removed from Zayn's upper body, bringing his arms to rest in their laps. Zayn’s trembling a little, but that’s not unusual. Zayn doesn’t answer verbally, but he does shift a little, picking his head up from Liam's shoulder and letting Liam hold his face to kiss him again.

Zayn sways side to side, properly now. Liam keeps his eyes on his face as he picks up one of Zayn's hands and kisses his knuckles, absorbing the soft smile Zayn wears when he does. “So beautiful.” He praises, working kisses up the limp arm and massaging in their wake. He kisses up to his neck, over his jaw, and to his temple before repeating on the other arm. 

“Love you so much, sweetheart,” Liam whispers into his ear when he reaches the other temple. “Absolute light of my life.” Zayn brings his arms up around Liam's neck, and Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's body to draw him impossibly close. 

Zayn trembling comes back and Liam knows he has to start his next phase of aftercare.

Next to the pillows on Liam’s side of the bed he always sets out a few necessary items in a basket, and the rest hang on a heating rack plugged in adjacent to the bed. Liam pecks Zayn over the face one more time before scooting back out from under him and retrieving the fluffy, heated up blanket from where it’s been warming the entire scene. Liam tests it with his own hand, to make sure it’s not too hot and climbs back onto the bed.

First, he wraps the blanket around Zayn, pushing the basket closer to where they’re sitting then lifting him back into his lap and cocooning him into his chest. Under the blanket, Liam traces the knobs of Zayn’s spine. Zayn tucks himself up under Liam's chin, resting his arms in their laps.

“Gummy bears or Percy Pigs?” Liam asks gently, reaching out for the packets of sweets he has in the basket. Zayn hums, helpfully, so Liam just selects at random. He tears open the packet of Percy’s and feeds three to Zayn, one at a time. Next, he picks up the Powerade bottle and brings it to Zayn's lips. “Have a drink sweetheart.” Liam gently coaxes, twisting around a little to have a look at Zayn's face, he weakly suckles the nozzle, eyes half-open.

Liam sets the bottle down after pushing the cap in with his thumb and feeds Zayn some more of the sweets. 

As Zayn works his way through one Liam pinches a few for himself and reaches for his pack of baby wipes. Gently popping the top off and wiping Zayn's body down gently but thoroughly. He starts around his groin, cleaning away the drying cum there before he goes to his abdomen and thighs. Then he gets another wipe, doubling over before running it over more skin, then a third for Zayn's face and neck. 

“How do you feel sweetheart?” Liam murmurs again as he packs the wipes away. 

Zayn hums. “Really good,” Blinking up at Liam looking just the right combination of roughed up and soft. “Sleepy.” He yawns. 

“Yeah?” Liam brushes the tip of his nose over Zayns and pecking his cheek. “You want to cuddle now or have a bath?”

Zayn hums again. “Cuddle.” He whispers

“Sounds good sweetheart.” Liam nuzzles Zayn again, removing himself from under Zayn again and reaching for the duvet cover folded on the floor at the side of the bed. Zayn watches Liam as he pulls away the soiled sheets covering the end of the bed and stuffs them into a ball in the wash basket. Liam then fetches the long fuzzy socks he’s had over the heating rail and sits down on the side of the bed to roll them onto Zayn's feet and up to his mid-shin. He also fetches a fresh pair of boxers and slides them on Zayn too (albeit with some assistance). Liam won’t bother with other clothing until after they’ve washed for a number of reasons. One, Zayn's usually quite sensitive and clothing can irritate him, and two because Liam always wants to press kisses over Zayn's skin and have as much contact as possible. He has his own boxers still on from during the scene and will pull on some of his own socks before bed if he remembers to.

Zayn doesn’t move as Liam throws the duvet on the bed, looking a little dazed as he fists what lands in his lap. Liam climbs onto the bed from the end, grinning from ear to ear as he crawls over to Zayn, biting his lip when his disheveled partner makes eye contact. “I love you,” Liam kisses Zayn on the lips. 

“Love you too,” Zayn whispers back, almost shyly.

“Spoon? Cuddle? What do you want gorgeous?”

“Cuddle.” Zayn answers, “please.” Liam throws the heated blanket onto the floor and tucks them into bed, pulling Zayn close to his chest. Zayn nuzzles his way into a comfortable position, threading their legs together as Liam runs his hand through his hair and holds Zayn close. He presses yet another kiss to his hairline, lips lingering longer than normal before pulling back. 

“How do you feel sweetheart?” Liam asks softly after a minute. 

Zayn hums. “Good,” then breathily, “like, thrumming, but relaxed, sleepy.” The words blend together almost intelligibly, but Liam understands him.

“Good.” He says quietly, kissing his head. “You were perfect, love, did so well.”

Zayn hums again, and Liam can feel a smile against his skin, then a gentle press of Zayns lips kissing him in the same place. “Have a nap sweetheart.” Liam thumbs at Zayn's skin. “Got so much nice stuff to do later.” Zayn sighs deeply as sleep laps over him - his chest expanding and compressing under Liam's hand but he keeps talking because he knows the vibrations soothe Zayn just that bit more. “Gonna have a bath and it’s gonna smell so nice, candles and I’ll wash your hair for you, nice massage as we watch some TV and I'm thinking we order take out for that eat curry take away from that place on the corner..."

Liam subtely looks down at Zayn and, as expected after intense scenes, Zayns crashed out already, body limp against Liam and mouth ajar where he's nestled himself against Liam's bare skin. Liam drops his voice dwn to a whisper. "Because I love you, and even when we don't do scenes like this I want to do that for you, and I'm so lucky to have you to call my own, and I'm so excited to do this again sometime when you want to..." Liam could go on, but his own eyes are dropping, the adrenaline rush wearing off quickly. He mumbles out another few words he doesn't really understand himself and tapers off, letting his eyes shut and relaxing as he thinks about what's to come when they both wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing an extended aftercare scene but felt as though this fic had already become long enough. So comment down below if you liked this and if that's something you'd be interested in reading?
> 
> The video that inspired this fic should you want a very very NSFW reference - https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5b4cb15d659d7


End file.
